


At Your Mercy

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kinktober Day 6 - Sensory Deprivation, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Arthur is ready to be at Merlin's mercy for the night.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949383
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	At Your Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 and I finally wrote some Merthur :)

Arthur was pretty sure Merlin was talking to him but the headphones he was wearing prevented him from actually hearing his husband. Despite them being noise cancelling, Arthur hadn't expected them to work as good as they did, or maybe Merlin had just used some of his magic to make sure Arthur was deaf to the world. Between that, the silky scarf wrapped around his head and his hands being bound together with another one of Merlin's scarves from his sheer endless assortment of them, meant Arthur was completely at his husband's mercy. Just like he had wanted to be. 

It had been a fantasy of his for some time now, being bound and deprived of most senses; ever since he had seen it in some porn when he had still been at University, but he had never dared to actually try it, never trusted anyone enough. 

But he trusted Merlin so once he had finally confessed those fantasies to him, his husband had been surprisingly eager to try it together. It took them awhile to find the time, between both their busy jobs they were often too exhausted to experiment and even on the weekends they had been quite busy with friends and family lately. 

But now they finally had the time and Arthur was buzzing with anticipation and arousal. He knew his safe word, knew Merlin would stop the second Arthur needed him to, so now all Arthur could do was relax and wait. 

There was a soft touch on his knee, Merlin's fingers drew circles on the skin. It was an innocent touch, but being unable to see or hear his husband moving made it all the more thrilling. Merlin's hands wandered higher, leaving feather light touches in his wake till he reached Arthur's groin. They left as quickly as they appeared, leaving Arthur's body tingling. He had been hard for some time now, ever since they had prepared everything. Knowing what was about to happen to him, without knowing what exactly Merlin's plans for him were, was a potent aphrodisiac. 

Merlin's hands were back on him, as well as something else. It felt as if Merlin had some of his fingers wrapped around some hard plastic, which touched Arthur's skin. He didn't know for sure what it was but he could guess. 

His guess turned out to be correct when the thing in his husband's hand started to buzz and vibrate. Arthur whimpered, at least he thought he did, when the toy drew patterns on the inside of his thighs, moving up and down without going as far up as Arthur wanted it to go. 

It could have been hours or just mere minutes that Merlin teased him like that. Arthur knew he was leaking wetness, his erection begging for attention. Suddenly the toy vanished, leaving a moaning and shaking Arthur behind. He tried to calm down, tried to prepare for whatever Merlin had in store for him next but he couldn't have prepared himself for what his husband actually did. 

Arthur was screaming when the toy touched him again, this time more intimate. Merlin held it directly against the weeping head of Arthur's cock, moving it around the most sensitive part of Arthur before stopping again and just letting it vibrate against the underside. Arthur knew he must be screaming, moaning and begging as the strong vibrations sent shock waves of pleasure through his whole body. He was nearing his climax fast, his whole body shaking with the need to come. 

His orgasm hit him like a tidal wave; one minute he was going insane with lust and the next he was cumming, hard. His sperm hit his chest as Merlin kept the toy exactly where it was, not moving it even when Arthur begged him to. Arthur couldn't see it but he was sure his husband was smirking at him as he finally moved the toy lower, clearly not yet finished with him. 

Arthur's eyes rolled back when the toy moved towards his fluttering hole. It seemed like he had a long night of pleasure ahead of him.


End file.
